


5

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mishstiel asked: Wincestiel (more focus on Destiel and Sastiel and not really Wincest). Sam and Dean just want Castiel to know how loved he is. Post Purgatory if possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5

It wasn’t easy getting Castiel out of Purgatory.

Sam had to pull Dean off of Benny at least twenty times because killing the only creature that knew how to get back into Purgatory without dying was not an effective way of getting back into Purgatory without dying. Sam didn’t like the douchebag vampire either, but at least he was level-headed enough to keep him alive for now.

Lucky for Benny, he was smart. Because once Castiel was out of Purgatory, unconscious in Sam’s arms, Dean had whirled on him with a machete, but he had already disappeared. Dean swore, mentally shifted that bastard to the top of his hitlist, and turned back around to focus on what was more important. Cas.

Dean let Sam drive the Impala, which was in its own a sign of how much Dean cared about Cas. He stayed in the back seat with Castiel- still unconscious- stretched out, lying across Dean’s lap. Sam would glance in the mirror, watch as Dean’s fingers stroked through Castiel’s hair, his other hand curled into the filthy trenchcoat. He would quickly glance away, give them their privacy. Dean had told him what had happened between him and Cas in Purgatory. This was too intimate for him to intrude on.

Once they’d reached their cabin, spread Castiel out on Dean’s bed, they’d gone to the kitchen, cracked open some beers and watched, waiting for the moment when Castiel would wake up.

It was gradual. Castiel didn’t jerk to awareness suddenly. He didn’t shoot straight up in bed with a shout.

Castiel groaned softly first, and both brothers perked up at the sound. Castiel didn’t do anything else, didn’t stir, didn’t make another noise, but neither Sam nor Dean relaxed.

After what felt like hours of holding their breath, Castiel made another little soft sound and his fingers twitched. Dean shot to his feet, chair legs scraping against the ground.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered, and that’s when Castiel jerked. “Dean-!” he cried out, probably thinking he was back in Purgatory and he had passed out and left Dean defenseless. Sam’s heart clenched a bit at the sound, thinking of how much Castiel and Dean had had to rely on each other for the past year. It wasn’t a wonder it had progressed to what they were now.

Castiel had jerked up in bed, chest heaving, searching frantically. When his eyes caught sight of Sam and Dean, watching him worriedly, he froze, swallowing. “You…you went back for me?” he asked, voice low and incredulous.

“Of course we did, Cas,” Dean breathed, setting his beer down on the table and moving over to Cas’ side. “Weren’t gonna leave you there.”

Castiel surged up on the bed, up onto his knees, and forcibly pulled Dean into a kiss, crashing their mouths together. Dean responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist.

Sam got out of his chair, moved to the door to get his jacket and head out to give them their space. If he was being honest with himself, he really didn’t want to be faced with even more proof that Castiel preferred Dean over him. He wasn’t bitter, honestly. But he had done most of the research and spellwork involved in opening Purgatory and he had always been the faithful one, but just because Dean was the friggin’ Righteous Man and been stuck in Purgatory, he was immediately the favorite one and-

“Sam,” a low voice called him, and Sam turned around to see Cas disentangling himself from Dean and stepping off the bed, coming towards him.

“Sam,” Castiel repeated, a warm smile on his face. “Thank you for getting me out. I missed you while I was gone.”

Sam didn’t have time to appreciate the warmth that statement filled him with before he was frowning in confusing as Castiel pushed his fingers through his hair, stroking his fingers through it.

“You let your hair grow out longer,” Castiel commented, still smiling. “I like it.”

Sam barely had the time to think about how Castiel had learned to be so affectionate by being with Dean before Castiel was pulling him down, kissing him, and Sam was freezing, eyes open wide in shock.

The kiss was short and Castiel pulled away, looking up at Sam a little shyly, and Sam just gaped at him, brain effectively fizzled out.

Sam found Dean over Castiel’s shoulder, and Dean was just smiling, looking amused, and gave him a small nod of approval.

Before Sam could really even register what he was doing, he had swopped down, wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and lifted him up so his feet didn’t touch the floor, lips coming together again. He spun around, pressed Castiel up against the wall for better leverage, and kissed him like he was trying to swallow him, like he was trying to get Castiel inside him and never let him leave again.

It was probably the weirdest situation Sam had ever been in, but he had both his brother and his angel back, so he’d figure the rest out later.


End file.
